


Poolside Fun

by Miruden



Category: American Dad!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miruden/pseuds/Miruden
Summary: What happens when Francine is drunk and horny by the pool and Haley is the only one around, well some poolside fun of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Work dont hurt me

-Written by a friend of mine-

Francine Smith took a sip of her fifth Long Island iced tea of the day as she gazed hungrily at the taut teen tush of Haley Smith. She was bending over at poolside to unstrap her sandals, giving Francine ample opportunity to marvel at the way her daughter's undersized purple bikini bottom rode up into the pale cleft of her butt-cheeks, giving mom an eyeful of the girl's puffy cameltoe through the clingy, sweaty spandex.

Haley took a smooth swan-dive into the deep end of the Smith family pool, and the horny tingle in the erect clit of her drunken deviant mother compelled Francine to chug the rest of her cocktail and follow suit. Her eyes already set firmly on the prize, Francine swiftly slipped into the cool water and crept across the surface of the water with a slow, predatory breaststroke, on a one-way mission to stroke breasts.

Haley casually swam toward the shallow end, unaware that she was being stalked by the last person in the world she would expect to view her as a sex object. She folded her arms onto the deck of the pool to relax, only to feel her purple undies be yanked out from under her plump ass a split-second later! Haley reflexively yanked her bikini back up and spun to face her ambusher. It was Francine beneath the surface of the water, in what seemed like a playfully inappropriate prank - that is, until she emerged with an inexplicable air of incestual lesbian menace, her flushed facial expression twisted into a needy, perverted lip-licking lust.

Without hesitation, Francine Smith violated her daughter's personal space, aggressively smooshing her own considerable bust directly into Haley's in such a way that their nipples kissed through the stretchy fabric of their bikini tops. Hayley felt a shock of awareness as she felt the hardness of her mom's erect nipples poke directly into her areolas as she was helplessly trapped against the pool wall.

"C'mon honey! *hic* it's so much more fun without these swimsuits!" Francine purred, reddened face full of desire. Without need for acknowledgement, she moved one firm hand to Haley's hip and the other to her shoulder, spinning the stunned teen to face the pool wall once more. Haley finally found her voice at last. "Mom! Stop!! You're drunk!" she yelped in protest, her heart thumping in her chest from fear, but also a tiny edge of forbidden exhilaration. "I-I'm going to get out now, J-Jeff will be back from 7-11 with Cheese-Nips at any moment!" she nervously stammered, bracing her palms to the pool deck to lift herself out, only to feel her randy mommy place a heavy hand on her shoulder and pelvically thrust inward, capturing her in an even tighter space she could not escape.

"Haley, I swear! As if you've never been felt up by a close relative & loved one before!" Francine giggled while her free hand worked once more to strip her daughter's soaking panties to her thighs. Francine's slightly upturned nose twitched with excitement as she was treated to the full view of a tightly bundled snatch and darkened asshole, glimmering with beads of moisture in the beaming sunlight. Licking her plump bimbo lips more feverishly than ever, she snapped Haley's purple waistband into her fat thigh and reached behind her own back to undo her top and then procure a tiny tube of Vaseline she had smuggled into the pool in the crack of her large buttocks. Flicking the cap open, she squirted a generous dollop of the grease-lube vertically across her daughter's quivering butthole, savoring the worried gasp that involuntarily escaped those young lips in surprise.

Francine tossed the tube to the deck, and set to lovingly massaging the waterproof sludge into Haley's vulnerable brown donut and puffy vulva. "You know Haley, it wasn't that long ago that I gave you advice on how to better please Jeff..." she squeezed her teenage tush with a possessive vigor. Expertly positioning the well-manicured & greased thumbnail of her right hand into the browneye of Haley's storm, she slowly began to part the tight anal ring of muscle without so much as a snag. "We both know you're a bit of a slow learner, so I decided a demonstration was more suited to your needs! I believe my advice was to get. right. up. IN. there." Each halting, husky syllable from domineering Francine was punctuated by another segment of her thumb being pushed right up Haley's clenching shithole. First, popping past the knuckle, and all the way to the hilt. The enraptured girl moaned and quivered through gritted teeth, her eyes going as wide as saucers when she felt her mother's slender index and middle fingers slide sensuously across her tight cunt, cupping it closely and trapping her sensitive labia between the two digits, proceeding to wiggle and grind her lips into each other, forcing the teen's tongue to plop out of her mouth and hang, trailing a stream of saliva.

Haley shivered in dumbstruck enthrallment as her incestually insatiable mother gripped her hypersensitive rump like a bowling ball. Eyes rolling back into her head while soaked strands of her jet black hair are strewn across her sweating, moist face. She made the dumbest looking bitchfaced expression of her life all under her mother's expert skank tutelage. This indecent homeschooling was one institution she would never be able be able to drop out of. Francine slid her hand from her that shoulder to the side of her head, threading her fingers into her daughter's dark mane and powerfully dragging her drool-glazed lips to meet her own, going for a tonsil-deep tongue dive into Haley's mouth while she finger-blasted her back end as if she were working a slutty puppet. Francine feels her victim's knees quake and knock together as her quim-deep knuckles are sprayed with a concentrated blast of her daughter's nectar. She giggles while still burrowing deeply into Haley's mouth with her dancing tongue, followed by a quick drunken *hic* powerful belch directly down her beloved girl's throat, treating her like a bitch-shaped garbage can of her desire.

Feeling her own pink bikini twice soaked with chlorine and freshly squeezed pussyjuice, she relents in her sapphic assault, unhanding her daughter at last and watching her collapse from a boneshaking orgasm into the pool, the teen surfacing moments later with a look of shamed bliss. Before she can speak a single word, Francine gives a taunting, superior smile. "Haley, don't say anything - I know! But if you're feeling vengeful with any of this experience, you're welcome to drop by my room when your father isn't home and spank me until I've learned my lesson!" She retrieves her top, slinks out of the pool with a sultry wink, and jaunts back into the house with a milfy bounce in her step.

From a top floor window of the Smith residence, Roger hits the button on his phone and stops recording video with a wry smile. "It's like I always say, Klaus. A little scoop of molly in the iced tea mix never goes to waste!"


End file.
